fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomstick (Screwattack)
|-|Pre-Season 5= - Boomstick Pre-S5= - Rap Battle= - Meta vs Carolina= }} |-|Season 5-6= - Boomstick S5-6= - Poster= - Omnitrix Abomination= }} |-|Season 7= - Boomstick S7= - Alternate Dimension= }} Summary Boomstick is a southern redneck weapons expert. Eventually his knowledge lead to his being hired by Screwattack to host Death Battle. Alongside his co-host, Wizard, Boomstick has analyzed hundreds of characters to see who would win a Death Battle. Boomstick has had 13 stepfathers (one of which was a pirate zombie), his actual father may be Red vs Blue's Sarge, he has a sister, he's had seven ex-wives (one of which was a lamp and another the sister of Wizard), and he may be the father of Evil Craig. Boomstick may actually be a demigod, as the God from Spawn supposedly looks like his Nana. It is confirmed that the final episode of Death Battle will be a battle between Wizard and Boomstick. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, at least 9-C with weapons, Varies with summons | At least 9-B with Maniac Armor, 8-B with Mjolnir Armor, Ranges from 9-B to 5-A with weaponry | Varies drastically with different forms (Up to Low 2-C), Low 2-C via self-destruct Name: Boomstick, nicknamed "Father of All Shotguns" and "The Great Waterbender: Boomstick the Wet” Origin: Youtube, Screwattack, Death Battle Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 20-40 Classification: Human, Youtuber, Redneck Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts/spirits), Weapon Mastery (Is a master of many weapons, but his favorite is shotguns, Is skilled enough to fire his shotgun from his mouth, Can fire Onyx Roses with his foot and Shotgun Leg), limited Stealth Mastery (Claims to have temporarily attended ninja school), Martial Arts (Has shown proficiency in WWE-style wrestling), Regeneration (Low) (Clawed out his own eyes), Sound Manipulation (Could yell at a high enough frequency to harm Wiz's symbiote prototype, Air Manipulation (Can blow hard enough to gain temporary flight, akin to Godzilla's atomic breath, Can fire an "air bullet" akin to King Dedede which is really just a more powerful ball of spit), Light Manipulation (His junk glows in the dark due to a possible STD, Can cause his entire body to glow after having swallowed a bunch of glowsticks), Magic, Transmutation (Turned Wiz's wallet into a bottle of whiskey), Creation (Created a pack of California Rolls and a living Lobster), likely Soul Manipulation and Non-Corporeal (Like Wiz, should be able to separate his spirit from his body when knocked unconscious), Explosion Manipulation with Double-Barrel Bazooka Shotgun and various explosives, Fragrance Manipulation with the Windbreaker (A single whiff could instantly render Wiz unconscious), Healing with Beer Power Up, Resistance to Electricity (Ate several electric eels in an attempt to gain Blanka's powers, Got his junk stuck in a toaster, Survived being shocked by an outlet, Withstood Black Widow's Widow's Bite twice), Fire Manipulation (Once ate fire, His insides were once lit aflame due to his alcohol consumption), Poison Manipulation (Drank a cup of silver to turn his skin blue, Swallowed a bunch of glowsticks to cause his body to glow, Has stated his liver's processed much worse), and Disease Manipulation (Rubbed poop into his eye then poured vodka onto them), Various abilities with Pets/Summons | All previous abilities, Explosion Manipulation with explosives, Energy Manipulation with energy weapons, Electricity Manipulation with electric weapons, Minor Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Gun, Light Manipulation with Mr. Toots (Fires Rainbows), Forcefield Creation with Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield, Trident of Poseidon grants Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Can create Water Elementals, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation through Water, Forcefield Creation, and limited Transmutation (Can transform the trident into a small, enchanted sword and back), Maniac Armor grants Statistics Amplification and Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mjolnir Armor grants Statistics Amplification, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Resistance, Energy Shield, and Motion Sensor | Omnitrix grants Transformation, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Self-Destruction via Self-Destruct Mode, Biological Manipulation via DNA Recombination and recontruction, Power Mimicry via Capture/Scan Mode, Varies drastically with alien transformations Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Punched a Great White Shark hard enough to kill it, Wrestled a polar bear, Can punch down trees, Shattered a large block of ice by jumping onto it, Broke one of Wiz's leg bones), at least Street Level with weapons, Unknown with explosives (His Ammunition Measurement chart and his comparison to an explosion feat related to Mitsuru imply that he has explosives as strong as, if not stronger then, nuclear bombs), Varies with summons | At least Wall Level with Maniac Armor, City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor (Should be comparable to Red vs Blue characters), Ranges from Street Level to Large Planet Level with weaponry (Most of his weapons are from Street Level games, but other weapons are far more powerful, Onyx Roses, if comparable to the enemies Bayonetta kills with them, should be around Multi-Continent Level and the same applies for Megaman's Mega Buster at Large Planet Level | Universe level+ via self-destruction, Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Universe level+) Speed: At least Average Human movement speed with at least Superhuman reaction speed (Punched a Great White Shark while underwater, Has repeatedly punched Wizard before he could react) | Likely Superhuman movement speeds with Mjolnir Armor | Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Massively FTL+) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Brought the Great White Shark back to Wizard after killing it so the shark could be eaten, Wrestled a Polar Bear, Can lift his giant chainsaw) | Unknown with Mjolnir Armor (Lifting Strength in Red vs Blue ranges from Peak Human to Class 100) | Varies drastically with alien transformations Striking Strength: At least Wall Level, Street Level with weapons, Unknown with explosives, Varies with summons | At least Wall Level with Maniac Armor, City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor, Ranges from Street Level to Multi-Continent Level with weaponry | Universe level+ via self-destruction, Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Universe level+) Durability: At least Wall Level, Unknown with Boomstickium clothing (Is stronger than Titanium) | At least Wall Level with Maniac Armor, City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor | Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Universe level+) Stamina: At least Average Human | Varies drastically with alien transformations (Commonly very high) Range: Standard Melee, Extended Melee with melee weapons, Several meters with Giant Chainsaw, Tens of meters with guns and fireworks | Standard Melee, Extended Melee with melee weapons, Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters with guns, Planetary with Hydro Teleportation | Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Universal+) Standard Equipment: Super Shotgun Leg, Knives, Rake Blade, Giant Chainsaw, Double-Barrel Bazooka Shotgun, Potato Gun, Laser-Guided Kitten Cannon, Baby Launcher, Fireworks, Beartrap, the Windbreaker, Explosives Beer Power Up, Super Scope Power Up, Dune Buggy, Car (Unknown model) | Shiv, Shank-chete, Type-1 Energy Sword, M90 Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, Type-25 Brute Shot, BR55 Battle Rifle, Shotgun 1340, Akimbo 1887, Flak Cannon, Universal Remote, Three Crown Coach Gun, Onyx Roses, Dual-wielded Akimbo Autoshotguns, Boneduster, Seeker Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (Gravity Gun), IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun, BFG 9000, Experimental MIRV, Cerebral Bore, RYNO V, Nano Rifle, DOOM Shotgun, Mr. Toots, Tesla Cannon, Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon, Mega Buster, Mjolnir Mk.VI Armor, Juggernaut Maniac Suit (With Combat Knife and Throwing Knife), Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield, Pokeball, Master Ball | The Omnitrix *Boomstick has several pets/summons at his command as well **Polar Bear, Fire Seals, Lobster, Jack Spaniels (Screwattack), Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta, Death Battle T-Shirt, Sheep (Worms), Super Sheep (Worms) *Boomstick once stole Thanos' Techno-Mystical Chair from Wizard Intelligence: Gifted (Graduated with a poultry science major specializing in frying. Raised his IQ by 22% after trying Lumosity (Supposedly had an IQ of 480 prior), Built the Kitten Cannon and upgraded it to the Baby Launcher, Created Boomstickium and made all of his clothes out of the substance, May have had Spartan military training) | Same as before | Varies drastically with alien transformations (Up to Nigh-Omniscient) Weaknesses: Incredibly impatient at times, Is known to sometimes lash out in anger or annoyance, Has a hard time pronouncing non-English words, Is "maybe a little" lactose intolerant, Has the mentality of "if it didn't work the first time, maybe it'll work the second time around", His "beat the shit out of everything that moves" strategy could backfire on him, His voice hurts his throat, Can be easily tricked, Somewhat scared of Pinkie Pie (but has shown to overcome it when he punched Pinkie Pie during Deadpool VS The Mask), Has a tendency to black out from excessive drinking, Terrible at keeping secrets, The Baby Cannon takes 9 months to reload (Unless he steals infants), Sometimes forgets that his right leg is amputated and reformed as a shotgun, Sometimes the shotgun leg may backfire, | Same as before | The Omnitrix has a cooldown of a few minutes (but this disappears if the Omnitrix glitches or Ben unlocks the Master Code), it cannot copy aliens that lack DNA, are hybrids, came from the same species of the user, or are not sapiens, The S.D.M need some days to charge to destroy the universe, The Omnitrix will lockdown while in Scan Mode, Weaknesses vary drastically with alien transformations. Feats: *Was hired as Death Battle’s weapons expert *Fought against Wizard in a Rap Battle *Survived played tennis with Wiz, using a nuclear warhead as the ball *Worked with Wizard in an attempt to solve the Wingdings font *Teamed up with Wiz to warn the world of Nick Cage *Appeared in Red vs Blue *Appeared in the AVGN video game *Left in the middle of a Death Battle prelude *Hosted 2 previews on his own *Performs an annual ritual sacrifice of several chickens on the anniversary of his grandfather's death, which involves them being ritualistically killed and subsequently cooked and eaten *“Buys” 3% of the world’s alcohol *At one point owned a raptor named Barney, a hedgehog, his turtle Mr. Snappy, Jack Spaniels, and Fire Seals **Looked after a polar bear at one point as well *Wrote his name in buckshots *Killed a magician he thought was trying to kill him *Was the only one of his friend group to survive his mother’s competitions to eat 60 hotdogs in 10 minutes *Has eaten child haggis made by his mother *Was a test subject for Wiz several times *Is slowly taking over all internet shows *Has killed all clowns he's come in contact with so they don't kill him first *Is the world's best woodsman shotgun wood carver **By default due to him killing the competition *May have made a deal with the devil *Has appeared in an episode of Hard News *He invaded and burned down Wiz's lab, supposedly by accident *Has killed every clown he's ever met *May or may not have been raised by a pirate zombie at one point **Who cut off Boomstick’s leg while drunk *Has an old fashioned artillery in his and Wiz's base for defense **Works great against squirrels *Killed Wiz's robot dog *Is hunting for Bigfoot *Cut off Wiz’s arm with Wiz’s tachyon table saw *Sacrificed countless interns to create his Ammunition Measurement Chart *Obtained the Continuity Gem from Deadpool and The Mask Key: Base | With Borrowed Weaponry | With the Omnitrix Category:Original Characters Category:Internet Category:Youtube Category:Death Battle Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters